Je crois aux vampires Et en moi
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Vous pensiez qu'Elizabetha allait mourir dans une vieille ruelle sombre ? Presque. Suite de 'Je n'ai jamais cru aux vampires'.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE :

Une goûte tombe sur ma lèvres inférieure. Ça me semblait être la première sensation depuis des siècles. Une autre. Je crois que je fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas ce que je sais et d'ailleurs je n'ai même pas la force de me lécher la lèvre pour savoir ce que c'est. Il m'a tellement vidée de mon sang que je suis assez sèche qu'un Chocapic n'ayant jamais été trempé dans un bol de lait. D'ailleurs, je serais mal si c'était un SDF en train de me pisser dessus.

Encore.

Encore.

Je ne suis capable que de me concentrer sur cette sensation. Tout va très lentement. Je croyais déjà être morte. Il avait prit mon pouls et je n'avais plus rien senti.

Je crois que je me suis encore évanouie car, quand je me réveille à nouveau, c'est à cause de la sensation d'une main qui me force à avaler ce que j'ai dans la bouche et ça a un goût détestable et j'ai envie de recracher. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est cette merde que j'ai dans la bouche, normal que j'ai pas envie d'avaler !

Pour faire un test, j'essaye de lever mon bras. Il tremble et j'ai des fourmis dedans mais il m'obéit. J'ai pas encore envie d'ouvrir les yeux alors je tâte l'air avec ma main. Je rencontre un bras. Je m'agrippe. Il ne se dérobe pas. Mine de rien, ça me met en confiance. Alors j'avale.

Je sens une main dans mes cheveux.

Ça a un goût bizarre, c'est lourd et métallique. Ça emplit ma bouche et je trouve ça dégoûtant. J'ai envie de vomir.

Mais les goûtes continuent de tomber. En fait, c'est presque devenu un filet continu de liquide qui tombe dans ma bouche. La deuxième fois que j'avale, je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Est-ce que je suis dans un hôpital où ils soignent les victimes de vampires ? Est-ce que les connards des renseignements généraux ont encore besoin de moi ?

La troisième fois que j'avale, un mauvais réflexe fait que je bouge les jambes. Elles sont entièrement ankylosées. La douleur est intense. La même main passe dans mes cheveux, comme pour me réconforter.

La quatrième gorgée du liquide inconnu, je reprend peu à peu tous mes souvenirs et j'ai le coeur gros. Je crois me rappeler que j'étais morte. Mais je me suis trompée apparemment. Ils se sont aussi gourés aux renseignements généraux.

La cinquième gorgée et j'ouvre les yeux. Ils sont vitreux. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

Je ne suis pas dans un hôpital. Je suis dans la même rue qu'avant, assise contre cette saleté de mur. Je tremble encore de froid. En fait, j'ai l'impression de faire le processus arrière. Sauf que je remarque tout de suite un changement douteux : j'essaye d'aspirer de l'air, mais ça ne me fait pas aller mieux. Je n'ose pas trop bouger parce que le truc me coule encore dans la bouche. Je louche dessus. C'est rouge, comme mon propre sang qui est encore un peu séché contre ma gorge et partout sur ma peau.

Je n'ai plus envie de vomir quand je bois ce truc bizarre. Mais je crois que c'est du sang. Une drôle de manière de me faire une perfusion, ils sont conscients que ça ne va pas se retrouver dans mes veines mais dans mon estomac tout ce qui passe par ma bouche ?

A ce qui doit être la dixième gorgée, tout s'arrête. Je fronce les sourcils et j'essaye de formuler une phrase pour faire comprendre que j'en veux plus. Mais la main dans mes cheveux me fait tout de suite comprendre que je n'en aurais pas plus. Au moins, je peux encore remuer.

Je porte une main à mon visage que je trouve sacrément froid. Je ne dois pas encore tout à fait remise de mon vidage de sang. Il faut quand même que je remercie les personnes qui m'ont aidée à ne pas crever là, maintenant, dans cette vieille rue sale.

Je lève les yeux vers eux : il y en a un qui se met un bandage autour du poignet et l'autre qui l'aide. Celui qui met le bandage est assez grand, il a un costume tout blanc, assez bizarre dans cette rue, mais il est assez classe. Il a la peau aussi blanche que ce connard d'Alucard qui aurait bien voulu me réduire au silence. Il a des putains de cheveux longs, d'un blond assez froids, comme ceux de Sir. Un possible fils ? Hum, non, je divague, là. Il doit avoir, quoi ? Une petite trentaine. Il a des lunettes rondes aussi et des yeux verts. Il me regarde. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule à essayer de bouger de replier mes bras et mes jambes sur moi. Alors l'autre aussi se tourne vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils en l'observant. Il a des lunettes étranges, style steampunk mais la couleur dorée en moins. Il y a des verres énormes plus plein de petits verres à côté. Sans parler de la coiffure qui est aussi assez étrange pour un homme : il a un carré plongeant et des cheveux blancs. C'était peut-être un nouveau style que je connais pas. Il porte une blouse de médecin tachée de sang qui ne m'inspire pas confiance, là tout de suite. Ne parlons même pas de cet espèce de maillot de corps qu'il a dessous.

Il se penche sur moi et s'agenouille à mes côtés. Je reconnais la main dans mes cheveux. Il me murmure gentiment :

Lève-toi. Tu peux, maintenant.


	2. En vie, ou presque

**CHAPITRE UN : En vie, ou presque.**

J'essaye de prendre appui sur les bras mais je suis encore assez faible? Je manque de glisser mais au lieu de rire de moi, il m'aide. Il est gentil, lui.

Quand je me retrouve debout, je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Peut-être que leur transfusion a marché, en fait, c'est un médecin, il doit savoir mieux que moi. Le mec avec le bandage me regarde en souriant :

Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je, intriguée.

Luke, me fait le mec au bandage en me serrant la main sans que je puisse me souvenir de la lui avoir donnée. Je suis Luke Valentine.

Puis, c'est au tour de l'autre mec. Je me tourne vers lui pour lui demander quand il fait un petit geste ennuyé de la main :

Appelle-moi juste Doc.

D'accord... Je crois que je suis un peu refroidie, mais je décide de m'en foutre. Il s'appelle peut-être Charles-Edouard ou un nom du même genre.

Je suis, je commence en essayant de me présenter.

Tu es Elizabetha Watherhill, 21 ans, étudiante en cinéma, fit Luke avec un petit sourire.

Vous êtes aussi des renseignements généraux ? je leur fais avec un air de méfiance.

Non, pas tout à fait, mais avant que tu entendes tout ça, on va aller ailleurs, d'accord ?

J'hoche la tête. Mine de rien, je commence à aller bien mieux pour une meuf qui vient presque de crever. Il y a une voiture un peu plus loin. C'est un gros 4X4, style X-Trail. A regarder la plaque d'immatriculation, je vois qu'elle est américo-latine. Qu'est-ce qu'une caisse brésilienne fout à Londres ? Enfin, bref, je grimpe dans la voiture. C'est presque devenu une habitude là, de monter dans la voiture de mecs pas nets.

Il y a un mec au volant. Il a un bonnet et plein de piercings. Il louche sur mes seins et mon tatouage. Doc lui jette un regard noir et monte à l'arrière avec moi tandis que Luke monte à l'avant. On boucle les ceintures, sauf le conducteur. D'ailleurs, il conduit très mal et j'ai l'estomac retourné. Je suis aussi un peu fatiguée. Ma tête fait un séjour sur l'épaule de Doc et je crois que je m'endors.

Sauf que je fais plein de cauchemars. Je vois Alucard rire et s'approcher de moi, je me sens crever des milliers de fois. Puis, j'entend Sir rire, Pip fumer toutes mes clopes et Seras déchirer mes vêtements. Je me réveille en sursaut. On est arrêtés. Je sens la sueur couler son mon front, mais je suis contente d'être réveillée. Juste à côté de nous, il y a un grand hôtel. C'est un putain d'hôtel cinq étoiles. Là, je suis un peu paniquée et j'essaye d'arranger mes cheveux parce que je dois pas avoir l'air très fraîche. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ils m'emmènent ici ? Ce serait pas encore des pervers ? L'autre avec son costume de médecin, il a pas l'air très net...

Mais je suis coupée dans mes pensées par un super mal de crâne que je n'essaye pas de cacher longtemps. Je me prend la tête dans les mains comme si elle allait exploser. Aussitôt je sens la main dans mes cheveux, ça me rassure un peu, mais ça ne fait pas diminuer la douleur.

Ça se passe plus vite que prévu, Luke, aide-moi.

Je me sens bizarre, toute froide et raide, comme quand j'étais en train de crever, encore une fois. Dès fois, je tremble, j'essaye de respirer pour aller mieux, mais rien n'y fais, je n'ai même pas l'impression d'expirer. La nausée me prend mais je n'ai rien à vomir sauf le liquide rouge qui refuse de sortir. Je me sens drôle, je me sens mal, pire qu'après une cuite. Deux bras forts me soulèvent comme si je ne pesais rien et j'essaye de m'accrocher à Luke.

On traverse un grand couloir je crois, puis on monte dans un ascenseur qui va assez haut, et puis encore un couloir, puis une porte puis je sens un lit sous moi. Je pose la tête contre les draps et j'essaye d'aller mieux. J'ai mal au coeur. J'essaye de me lever pour aller aux chiottes, mais il m'interdit de bouger :

Tu ne vas pas vomir. Tu n'as rien à vomir, même plus de la bile, me dit-il en me maintenant sur le lit.

J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Ma respiration est sifflante :

Je... je... j'essaye de dire. J'peux plus... J'peux plus.. respirer...

J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir à cause du manque d'air. C'est horrible : j'ai entendu dire que c'est la deuxième pire mort au mort et que la première, c'est mourir brûlé.

La porte s'ouvre et j'entend du bruit dans la chambre. Ah ça, je l'entend : vous savez, quand vous vous prenez une cuite, le moindre vous donne envie de taper le responsable jusqu'à sa mort (imaginez seulement quand c'est la fenêtre qui claque à cause du vent et que vous êtes complètement bourré...), alors là, j'ai l'impression que je vais pas y survivre avec la cavalerie qui débarque en enfonçant la porte style FBI.

J'entend un truc sifflant comme si on essayait de siffler à l'envers. Je crois que c'est ma respiration. J'essaye de bouger, mais il y a la main de Doc qui m'en empêche, appuyée dans mon dos. J'entend aussi tout le grabuge derrière moi :

On peut pas la perdre, on peut pas la perdre !

Elle va putain de s'étouffer sur sa putain de place si on fait rien, c'est trop con comme mort !

Un point pour lui/elle !

Puis, soudain, je suis tombée, d'un coup, comme une vieille merde sur le lit. J'ai eu l'impression de dormir pendant des années, vous savez le jour de grasse mat' que vous auriez adoré avoir après les grandes vacances passées à jouer à WoW et à aller en soirée. Mais là, c'était pour de vrai et sans maman pour passer l'aspirateur dans votre chambre. Ça aurait été le rêve si je n'avais pas eu autant de cauchemars. Sérieusement, j'ai rêvé que je me faisais violer par un Kinder au chocolat blanc (j'ai toujours eu horreur du chocolat blanc) qui finissait par me doucher au café brûlant en chantant 'Schrei' de Tokio Hotel... J'vous laisse imaginer les dégâts que ça a pu faire sur mon cerveau.

Quand j'me suis réveillée, j'allais mieux mais j'étais bien plus faible. Je me suis retournée sur le dos et j'ai fixé le plafond, juste le temps de bien me remettre en contexte. Je me suis donc fait kidnapper par les renseignements généraux dans un super-marché après avoir rencontré deux vampires dans mon appart', puis je les ai aidés à entrer dans une boîte de nuit grâce à un code merdique avant que l'un d'eux ne me bouffe. Puis, deux mecs en blanc sont venus me nourrir avec du sang et m'ont embarquée dans un hôtel cinq étoiles où je me suis tapée une cuite sans rien boire. Génial.

Je réussis à me relever. J'ai toujours mes vêtements, mais je suis dans les draps. Y'a quand même quelqu'un qui a retiré mes chaussures qui sont au pied du lit. Alors, je sens quelque chose de lourd contre ma jambe. Je me tourne tout de suite vers le truc.

C'est un mec. Un mec bizarre, assez petit en... uniforme de SS... La dernière fois que j'en ai vu, c'était à une soirée SM sur un putain de beau mec musclé qui a fini par en retirer des morceaux sous les ordres de sa 'maîtresse'... Mais je m'égare. Je me tourne pour mieux l'observer. Il ferme les yeux et dort tranquillement contre mon genou, les bras le long du corps, le cul posé sur une chaise. Il a des lunettes et une casquette de SS trône plus loin. Je replie mes jambes et il tombe sur le matelas. Ça le réveille tout de suite et il ouvre les yeux comme s'il ne dormait pas vraiment. Il me sourit en me regardant et commence à me parler avec un accent allemand ignoble :

Alors, fraulein, se sent-on mieux ?

Euhm, ouais, ça va, merci... Vous pouvez me dire où je suis ?

Fous êtes à l'hôtel Hilton, mademoiselle.

D'accord, mes ravisseurs ont bon goût.

Euhm... je fais quoi ici ?

Fous êtes sous notre protection... Il semble qu'on ne fous veuille pas que du bien ici.

C'est le cas de le dire... C'est d'ailleurs très gentil, mais je voudrais demander... pourquoi ?

Nous afons besoin de fous, fit-il avec l'accent le plus sérieux possible.

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

Alors là, il n'en est pas question ! Ecoutez, la dernière fois que j'ai aidé des mecs bizarres, j'ai été kidnappée, j'ai passé la pire journée de ma vie et j'ai failli crever ! Alors votre plan, vous pouvez vous le mettre là où je le pense...

Vous n'afez pas 'failli crefer', me corrigea-t-il. Fous êtes morte.

Sur le coup, je suis restée là sans rien dire. Ah, je suis donc morte. Aha, elle est bonne celle-là, j'ai commencé à sourire et à pouffer :

Euh, vous devez faire erreur, je suis vivante, je bouge, je parle, je respire...

Là, comme si j'avais un vieux doute, je porte la main à ma poitrine. Elle ne se soulevait plus. Je prend une grande inspiration. Elle bouge une fois puis, plus rien.

Bon, j'ai un petit soucis respiratoire, je crois que je fume trop, mais d'habitude, je respire...

Je n'ai pas de grandes notions de médecine, biologie et tout ça, mais assez pour me rendre compte que ce que je dis, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

Mais comment est-ce que je peux ne pas respirer alors que je suis vivante ? Je pense, je suis, bah voilà, selon Descartes, je suis vivante. Hey, mais attendez ! Il a dit : je suis et pas, je suis vivant... Croyez-vous que Descartes soit au courant des créatures de la nuit, style vampire et tout ?

En attendant, Doc est arrivé. Il salut le p'tit gros très respectueusement et s'approche de moi avec son matériel et il me sourit. Un peu émue, je souris aussi :

Vous semblez aller mieux que la dernière fois, me fait-il remarquer.

Ouais, en fait, ouais, je lui fais, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Voyons ça de plus prêt, me fait-il.

Il sort son truc à prendre la tension et me le met autour du bras. Ma tension est toujours très haute parce que je suis toujours stressée quand on me fout ce truc sur le bras. Il regarde et a un petit sourire. Je fronce les sourcils. Puis, il me prend le pouls et regarde sa montre. Bizarre, je sens rien palpiter contre ses doigts alors que normalement je sens toujours quand les médecins font ça. Il sourit encore :

Parfait, fait-il avant de chercher un autre truc dans son sac.

Je suis à combien ? lui demandais-je un peu inquiète.

Zéro battement par seconde, c'est bien, me fait-il très sérieusement.

Euuh... Vous voulez dire que... mon coeur ne bat plus ? je lui demande.

Oui, c'est ça.

Mais comment je peux être encore vivante ? Je ne respire plus, mon coeur ne bat plus ? fis-je paniquée.

Vous n'êtes plus vivante, mademoiselle, me fait Doc.

Mais... mais, je proteste, mais je bouge, je parle, je vous vois, je sens le lit, j'entend les mecs à côté qui font l'amour, d'ailleurs, donc je devrais être vivante !

Alucard aussi vous voyait, vous sentait, réfléchissait et pourtant, il ne respirait pas pour autant.

Pause.

Oh, putain.

Vous voulez dire que...

Ils me regardent tous les deux.

Que je suis... un... un... enfin, vous voyez, un...un Vampire, quoi ?

Vous êtes un Vampire, mademoiselle, m'assure le Doc.

Je tombe direct sur mon lit et me fout l'oreiller sur la tête comme quand j'étais gosse. Non ! Un Vampire ! Dire qu'il y avait, quoi, trois semaines je n'y croyais même pas à cette daube ! C'est pas possible ! Ils étaient en train de me mener en bateau, c'était un vieux canular ! Je sors alors de sous mon oreiller :

Non, c'est pas possible, je fais en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Et pourquoi donc, fraulein ? me demande le p'tit gros.

Parce que je n'ai pas faim de sang. J'ai plutôt envie de... d'une bonne pizza. J'aime beaucoup les pizzas.

Vous pourrez toujours vous nourrir d'Italiens, me fait le Doc, comme si ça ne posait pas le moindre problème.

Prouvez-moi que je suis un Vampire ! leur ordonnais-je.

Alors, le Doc sort un petit bâton de glace à mettre dans la bouche et un miroir :

Ouvrez la bouche et voyez par vous-même !

J'obéis. Vous ne le croirez pas : j'ai des crocs ! Des putains de longues dents à la place des canines ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder, comme si j'y croyais vraiment pas. Je touche même mes nouveaux crocs du bout des doigts pour m'assurer qu'ils sont bien là.

Bon, fraulein, reprend le p'tit gros, nous allons vous laisser à vos réflexions sur les Vampires et comme vous devez avoir les crocs (Il rit à ce moment-là mais moi ça me fait pas rire), nous vous avons apporté quelque chose : il me montre un sac de sang, vous savez celles où on met votre sang quand vous le donnez pour les mecs des accidents de voitures ou des leucémies. Et bien, voilà pourquoi on en a toujours besoin : on les donne à des Vampires à la place ! Ils en ont rien à foutre des pauvres mecs des accidents de voiture !

C'est du 100% british, mais la prochaine fois, on vous prendra de l'italien, promis, reprit-il avec son sourire dément de psychopathe qui ressemble à celui d'Alucard.

Il se lève, me salue et repart. Doc, lui, me montre gentiment l'ouverture pratique du sachet de sang et m'assure que ce n'est pas bon, mais que c'est pour mon bien et que je devrais être désormais capable de le boire sans vomir. Woah, merci Doc ! Puis, il me montre une porte au fond de la chambre et me dit qu'il faut vraiment que j'aille prendre une douche après.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé dans ce lit sans me doucher, mais ça fait au moins un jour et je ne sens en effet pas la rose. Un douche me fera vraiment du bien. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui a changé dans mon corps autre que mes dents? J'espère que j'ai pas de trucs bizarres dont on ne parle pas dans les bouquins, genre... un vagin avec des dents... Brr, ça me fout la nausée rien que d'y penser.

Le Doc me quitte et refoule deux, trois personnes et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Je prend le petit paquet de sang et je l'ouvre. Ça fait comme de la gelée dans ma main et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir boire tout de suite. Je renifle... Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà donné votre sang, mais ça sentait la même odeur que dans les laboratoires. Je serre les dents pour ne pas trop sentir la nausée et j'aspire un petit coup.

Totalement infect.

Pas bon.

Dégueulasse.

Enfin, vous m'avez comprise.

Je ferme ce sachet de sang, décidée à ne JAMAIS en toucher de ma vie. Je me lève pour aller me doucher à la place, mais à peine ai-je posé les pieds par terre, que je tombe à nouveau sur le cul. Heureusement qu'il y avait le lit derrière moi. Bon... Elizabetha allait-elle de nouveau affronter le sang 100% garantie de vomir ? C'était ça ou pas de douche.

Je prend à nouveau le paquet et regarde s'il n'y a personne autour de moi. Je me bouche le nez, comme quand on était petits et j'avale une grande gorgée.

Le liquide froid me coule dans la gorge quand j'avale avec difficulté. C'est carrément crade ! C'est comme un bon vin foutu au congélo ! Je grimace. Bon, maintenant, j'ai intérêt à pouvoir me lever.

Je repose les pieds par terre et je force sur mes bras pour pouvoir me lever. Mes pieds tiennent, mes jambes tiennent. Bon. Je fais un pas, un autre sur le tapis. J'ai mon équilibre, je marche même un peu plus vite qu'avant. J'attrape la poignée. Je frissonne même un peu parce que j'ai froid. Je n'ai jamais senti une poignée aussi froide contre ma paume.

Récapitulons : je suis dans un hôtel cinq étoiles avec des mecs bizarres (je voudrais rencontrer quelqu'un de normaaaal !), je suis morte et je bouge encore et en plus, je suis condamnée à me nourrir de sang jusqu'à la fin... à la fin des temps...

Le seul lien avec avant ? Euhm... Je m'appelle toujours Elizabetha Waterhill, j'imagine...


	3. Où sont les gens normaux ?

**CHAPITRE DEUX : Mais comment faire pour tomber sur des gens normaux ?**

J'entre dans la salle de bain et, attention, c'est du grand luxe ! J'en oublie presque que je suis un Vampire et tout et tout. Je regarde le lavabo avec grand intérêt, puis la douche, puis la baignoire, même le porte-serviette. J'ai l'impression d'être plus... réceptive au monde extérieur et même à ce que je ressens, moi. J'ai encore mal au cou et mes pieds sentent bien le froid du carrelage.

Je me redresse et sursaute quand je me vois dans le miroir. Je crois que, même quand je le faisais exprès, je n'étais pas aussi laide ! Pour vous dire...

Mon fond de teint à l'air orange sur ma peau, maintenant. Je le frotte un peu. Aha, je suis enfin toute blanche ! Enfin, évitons de s'en réjouir ouvertement tout de même : je suis censée être une pauvre fille qui vient de crever, bouhouhou, voilà, je suis triste, mais fini les dépenses en fond de teint !

Le noir autour de mes yeux a entièrement coulé jusque sous mes sourcils et sur mes pommettes. J'ai vraiment l'air d'une zombie ressuscitée. Troooop classe !

Mes cheveux sont dans le bordel le plus inimaginable, les élastiques ont complètement lâché et mes cheveux retombent dans mon dos. La teinture ne part même pas. Il faudrait quand même pas que ma vie de Vampire m'interdise d'aller chez MON coiffeur pour refaire ma couleur.

Mon sang a séché dans mon cou et dans mon décolleté et celui de ce mec Luke a séché sur mes lèvres. Je pensais que faire un vampire à deux, ce n'était que dans les bouquins d'Anne Rice, mais apparemment, non. La tête que vont avoir les renseignements généraux quand ils vont voir que je ne suis pas morte ! Enfin, si techniquement je suis morte, mais pas encore tout à fait.

En attendant, je devrais plutôt m'occuper de ma tête à moi. Je vire les élastiques, mes News Rocks, ma jupe et mon haut ainsi que tous mes bijoux que je pose délicatement autour du lavabo. Mes vêtements, eux, puent la sueur, le sang, l'alcool et la clope. Ils iront au lavage dès que possible.

J'ouvre l'eau chaude à fond et je me fous dans la baignoire en saisissant le jet. L'eau ne fait rein. Etrange. Enfin, je sens quand même le chaud. Il va falloir qu'on explique ce qui est vrai dans les bouquins et ce qui est vrai en vrai. Je m'observe et m'inspecte. Je ressemble à ce que j'étais lors de ma dernière douche, je suis juste plus blanche et plus raide. Pas de dents dans les endroits non voulus. Je soupire de soulagement.

Mais alors, ma main ripe contre les blessures de mon cou. Je grimace et passe ma main dessus pour calmer la douleur. Les blessures sont presque refermées ! Je ne sens que deux petits trous tout riquiquis alors qu'ils ont été faits hier ! Enfin, je dois hier, mais... on est quel jour aujourd'hui ? Hum, il va falloir que j'aille demander des infos au p'tit gros et à Doc.

Pour l'instant, je frictionne mon corps qui, malgré l'eau chaude, est encore froid. Vivement le chauffage de l'autre pièce et de bons vêtements. J'utilise presque tout le savon de l'hôtel et me fais la douche la plus longue de toute mon existence. Puis, le shampooing vient et j'ai l'impression d'être sous la douche depuis des heures... Mais je m'en fiche, ça me fait du bien.

Quand je sors, je me dépêche d'attraper une grande serviette pour m'enrouler dedans et une autre pour mes cheveux. Le grand luxe, quoi !

C'est là que je réalise.

Être un Vampire ne booste pas votre cerveau. D'ailleurs, ce qui en restait est peut-être mort, lui aussi...

Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange.

J'ouvre toutes les portes de tous les placards, mais rien. Les abrutis ! «Va prendre une douche, blablabla !», mais j'ai pas de fringues ! Je suis coincée dans cette putain de chambre d'hôtel à poil et trempée ! Vie cruelle ! ...

En plus, je ne peux même plus dire «vie» parce que je suis morte.

Monde cruel ?

Je me sèche entièrement avant de m'enrouler à nouveau dans ma serviette, mes cheveux presque secs dans mon dos puis, je m'assied sur mon lit. Doc va bien finir par revenir, j'espère juste qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille toute la journée. D'ailleurs quelle heure on est ? Je ne sais même pas !

J'ai à peine le temps de me plonger dans mes pensées qu'on frappe à la porte. Je me relève en sursaut : enfin, un sauveur !

- Entrez, je fais le plus naturellement possible.

La porte s'ouvre et j'ai un moment d'hésitation. Merde. Homme ou femme ? Je baisse les yeux. Femme. Bien dotée.

Elle me regarde et comme je porte rien, je me sens un peu gênée devant sa haute taille, ses super muscles et ses tatouages... wow, ses tatouages, partout sur son visage, son cou, ses bras...et puis, ses vêtements, bien sûr : on dirait un soldat. Elle jette sa clope dans un cendrier de la table de chevet sans rien dire et passe une main dans ses courts cheveux roux.

- Euhm, oui, vous cherchiez ? demandais-je pour garder contenance.

- Déso, me fait-elle, je croyais que Doc était à l'intérieur. Il doit être descendu.

- Ah, euh, oui, en effe,t il est parti, il y a... euhm, quelques heures je crois. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, vous pouvez me dire l'heure s'il vous plaît ?

- L'est neuf heures du matin. On est le 16 Juin 2011, me dit-elle.

- Ah, merci... Et, euhm... Si vous trouvez le Doc, vous pouvez lui demander de m'apporter des vêtements aussi, s'il vous plait ?

D'habitude, je suis pas la pauvre petite fille toute polie et toute gentille comme ça, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, mais je tiens à préciser que je suis morte, que je suis en serviette, nue, que j'ai froid et que je suis dans un endroit que je ne connais pas devant une foutue grande femme qu'à l'air d'un soldat !

- D'accord, ferme la porte à clé quand je serais partie, je reviens dès que j'ai trouvé le Doc.

- M-merci beaucoup...

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et je fais comme elle dit. Puis, je me sèche encore les cheveux, je me coiffe et m'allonge sur mon lit. En fait, j'ai plein de questions à poser. C'est quoi tous ces gens bizarres, pourquoi ils m'ont sauvée, pourquoi, moi, je suis embarquée dans une histoire pareille, moi je veux juste tourner des films et vivre ma vie à peu près en paix. Là, j'avoue que j'ai de la base pour faire une putain de tragédie. Ou de comédie, je ne sais plus.

Je ferme les yeux. Je crois que je suis un peu perdue dans mes sentiments, mes pensées et tout. J'ai envie que Doc rapplique vite fait pour me filer des fringues et tout m'expliquer. Mais j'attend encore. J'ai un peu froid aux pieds. Je me mets sous les couvertures et je ne sais plus tellement si je dors ou pas, mais...

On frappe à la porte. Je vais la déverrouiller et c'est Doc qui arrive avec des fringues dans les mains, suivi par la femme avec des bottes. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et je lui fais un petit sourire pour la remercier. Doc pose les affaires sur mon lit et me regarde comme s'il n'était pas content d'un truc. Peut-être que j'étais plus grosse qu'il ne croyait...Le noir, ça mincit, vous savez.

- Vous auriez pu mieux vous sécher les cheveux, Elizabetha, vous allez attraper froid.

- Mais je suis déjà morte, je lui rappelle.

Pas grave, il est allé chercher une autre serviette et il est en train de me sécher les cheveux, comme votre mère vous faisait souvent quand vous étiez petits ! J'y crois pas : une espèce de mec que je connais pas est en train de me tirer les cheveux pour que je ne crève pas de froid. La femme, elle, louche sur mon tatouage. Elle a un vieux sourire vicieux qui me plait pas trop :

- Je peux voir le reste du tatouage ? me fait-elle en souriant.

Je rougis. Oh, merde, c'est vrai, les Vampires peuvent rougir, j'avais testé avec Seras ! Elle rit un peu et me tapote la joue :

- Mais non, c'est pour te taquiner, chérie.

Trop la honte.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Je resserre la serviette autour de moi. C'est pas vrai ! Partout là où je suis avec des gens bizarres, ça fait effet moulin !

C'est une autre fille pâle, plutôt grande et très maigre qui arrive en costard noir avec des lunettes et de longs cheveux noirs. Elle regarde la scène et semble très énervée quant au fait que la femme-militaire ait la main posée sur ma joue.

- Zorin ! fait-elle avec le même accent que tous les autres. Que fais-tu ?

La Zorin en question sursaute presque et sourit faussement innocente :

- J'accueille notre nouvelle recrue ! fait-elle.

La jeune fille en costard n'a pas un regard pour moi et je ne sais pas si c'est positif ou négatif.

- Bonjour, je lui fais timidement.

- Bonjour, me marmonne-t-elle avant de regarder à nouveau Zorin. Bon, tu viens ?

- Tout de suite, Rip. répond Zorin sérieusement.

Elle se détourne de moi comme si elle m'avait tout de suite oubliée et s'en va à la suite de la fille en costard, Rip. C'est un nom étrange quand même, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'en anglais, RIP, ça veut Repose In Peace. Alors une fille qui s'appelle comme ça... ça me fout des frissons dans le dos.

Le Doc. repose enfin mes cheveux :

- Ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait secs, mais maintenant que Zorin est partie, fous allez poufoir mettre vos vêtements.

Oh, sympa les gens par ici. Je saisis les fringues sur le lit. Ah, sympa, ils ont noté que je ne portais que du noir. Il y a même des sous-vêtements. C'est dans le genre sport, noirs et tout simples. Je regarde l'étiquette. Pile ma taille. Je les enfile tandis que le bon Doc regarde ailleurs. Je ne peux quand même pas m'empêcher de lui demander :

- Comment connaissiez-vous ma taille ?

- Nous afons intercepté fos falizes dans la voiture d'Hellzing.

- Hellsing ? Comme dans... Dracula ? je demande curieuse.

- Le Major fa fous en parler. On a retrouvé vos vêtements dans fos falises et on fous en a procuré d'autres plus aptes à ce que fous allez faire.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? je demande, curieuse.

- Fous allez foir.

Je me sens un peu méfiante, mais je continue quand même à m'habiller. Il y a des collants blancs impeccables que je frissonne rien qu'à enfiler, puis une jupe noire, droite qui arrive juste au-dessus de mes genoux. Ils veulent que je fasse quoi ? La secrétaire porno ? J'avoue que la jupe est grand même très décente et que je suis plutôt libre de mes mouvements. En haut, ils ont prévu un simple t-shirt noir qui colle au corps à mettre sous une veste assez rigide et un peu lâche qui ressemble pas mal à un truc militaire mais là aussi, entièrement noir et les manches s'arrêtent avant le coude. Je l'enfile, je boutonne le devant et là, je vois sur l'épaule, juste là où on met des médailles... un petit pins avec un aigle qui tient un swatiska. Là, je peux vous jurer que j'ai eu la seconde pire peur de ma vie. La première c'est quand j'ai appris l'existence des Vampires.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? je m'exclame.

Là, Doc se retourne et regarde ce que je vois :

- C'est un insigne Nazi, me répond-il tout naturellement.

- Que fais un putain d'truc Nazi sur ces fringues ? Vous êtes Nazis ?

- Oui, je pensais que fous l'aviez déjà remarqué.

Je me tourne pour voir le grand drapeau nazi juste au-dessus de mon lit :

- Je suis un peu dissipée en ce moment. Mais vous savez les Nazis, c'est out, c'est fini depuis 1945. C'est quoi cette mode ? Vous voulez que je sois Nazie ? Moi, je suis pas nazie, j'ai rien contre les Noirs, les homosexuels, j'ai déjà embrassé une fille, j'ai rien contre ça et en plus, je m'en fous de l'immigration, je suis fan de Morpheus, moi, vous savez ? En plus, je suis dangereuse avec une arme, enfin, pas pour les ennemis, pour moi.

- Fous apprendrez. Mais désormais, fous avez une dette envers nous et nous afons un ennemi commun. Portez cet insigne. Nous afons des homozexuels dnas nos rangs et tant que ça ne se foit pas, ce n'est pas grafe. Le Major nous attend.

Oh, génial ! MOI qui ait passé ma vie à clamer que je n'étais pas Nazie devant les mecs fermés d'esprit qui m'accusaient de crime contre l'humanité parce que je portais un t-shirt Rammstein, je me vois forcée de devoir ma pseudo-vie à des VRAIS Nazis. Ils vont me tuer quand ils vont voir le poster de Morpheus dans ma chambre !

Mais je fais pas de manières et j'enfile le reste : des gants noirs super longs qui couvrent le reste de mon bras. A ma main gauche, il me manque le tissu autour du pouce et de l'index. Génial, la dernière fois que j'ai vu des gants comme ça, c'était à l'armée ! L'autre gant lui, est complet. Enfin, j'enfile les Rnagers qui sont assez grandes et plutôt grosses que je trouve sympas même si elles ne sont pas assez belles que mes New Rocks.

- Bon, voilà, j'ai fini, je fais à Doc.

Il se retourne vers moi et sourit :

- Allons-y alors.

Nous sortons de la chambre. Rien que dans le couloir, il y a au moins cinq mecs qui font semblant d'être là par hasard et qui arrêtent pas de me regarder. Parmi eux, seul Luke a droit à un petit sourire. Doc me serre pas mal et j'ai l'impression d'être avec mon père en soirée.

Nous montons un étage par les escaliers. Cet étage-là est étonnamment désert. Pourtant, il a l'air comme celui d'en bas. Doc me mène devant une des chambres :

- Major ? Es ist Doc. I bringe das neue Fraulein.

- Come in, fait la voix du p'tit gros avec son accent horrible.

Ça doit être de l'allemand, à tous les coups. Je comprend rien à l'allemand, pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais j'ai compris que 'Fraulein' c'était moi.

Nous entrons dans ce qui était à l'origine une chambre. Mais là, tous les meubles sont poussés contre les murs et le p'tit gros que je vais appeler Major puisqu'apparemment c'est son titre, est assis dans un fauteuil confortable et grignote un truc (ah, comme je l'envie !) devant ce qui semble être une vieille table de contrôle datant de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Il me regarde de haut en bas. Je regarde ailleurs l'air ennuyée. Cette jupe est trop courte, j'en suis sûre.

- Fraulein, prenez place.

Il me montre une chaise à ses côtés.

- Je suis sûr que fous afez beaucoup de questions à me pozez, continue-t-il une fois que je suis assise, le Doc derrière moi. Lui aussi, c'est un mec bizarre addict à mes cheveux.

- - Ouais, en effet, y'a pas mal de choses que j'aimerais bien comprendre.


	4. Millénium

(Merci beaucoup chers lecteurs pour vos reviews ! Avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 3 qui va vous plaire, je l'espère ! Bonne lecture !)

**CHAPITRE 3 : Millénium. **

Franchement, je crois que vous ne me croirez jamais, ô vous qui êtes dans ma petite tête et qui lisez mes pensées.

Je veux bien penser que croire aux vampires soit dur, moi-même je n'y croyais pas y'a pas longtemps.

Je veux bien penser que croire que des vampires soient au services d'organisations secrètes destinées justement à les détruire est encore plus dur.

Je veux bien penser que résusciter une pauvre fille bouffée par un vampire avec le sang d'un autre vampire soit encore plus dur à croire.

Je vous suis totalement si vous pensez que des Nazis à Londres c'est complètement aberrant et digne d'un roman.

Si vous croyez que ces Nazis ont aussi des vampires, loups-garous et zombies dans leurs rangs, vous êtes très ouverts d'esprits.

Mais que lesdits Nazis, appelés Millénium soient venus à Londres enclencher une Troisième Guerre Mondiale contre l'Organisation Hellsing chargée d'exterminer les vampires et autres créatures de la nuit grâce à des vampires... Si vous arrivez à y croire, allez vous faire interner.

Mais moi, en l'occurrence, je dois vraiment y croire. Pas parce que j'écris le bouquin ou quoique ce soit, mais parce que je suis en plein dedans. Et ça, c'est vraiment pas drôle du tout.

Récapitulons MA situation un peu : je suis Elizabetha Waterhill une pauvre étudiante en cinéma qui doit sécher les cours parce qu'elle s'est fait enlever par des vampires chargés de tuer d'autres vampires et qu'elle s'est fait tuer par eux, avant de se faire résusciter par leurs ennemis d'antan, des Nazis assoiffés de guerre et de sang ! Et je doute fort que l'administration accepte ça comme mot d'excuse !

Là, je suis assise sur cette petite chaise en face des vidéos dignes de mauvais films d'horreur que le Major vient de me montrer. Pendant un instant, mon cerveau est vide. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire, me moquer, partir en courant ou dire : «Wow, c'est génial !». Dans le doute je regarde le Major. Il n'évite pas mon regard derrière ses grosses lunettes. Je crois que j'me noie dans ses putains d'yeux. Il blague vraiment pas. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, mon regard 'j'en ai rien à foutre de toi et de ce que tu vas me dire' longtemps oublié.

- Bon, ben, d'accord, je fais... Et moi, je... fais quoi dans tout ça ? finis-je par demander.

- Fous êtes désormais un de nos zoldats ! me fait-il joyeusement.

- Euuuh... Vous êtes quand même au courant que je ne sais pas tenir une arme ?

- Fous avez azez d'armes à fous-mêmes. Mais, le C'ptain vous entraînera.

- Mais, pourquoi, moi ? Je veux dire : y'a plein de mecs qui savent faire tout ça, alors pourquoi une pauvre fille qui ne sait rien faire ?

- Fous étudiez le cinéma, n'est-ce pas ?

En voilà une question intéressante ! Eux aussi, ils sont des renseignements généraux ?

- Ouais, c'est ça. Mais, ma caméra, elle est encore chez moi...

- Aha, je vous l'afez dit, Doc, fait le Major en battant légèrement des mains. Nous afons affaire à une vraie caméravoman !

- Ouais, enfin, je suis en troisième année, quoi...

- Habituellement, c'est Doc qui filme, mais il ne z'y connait pas, comme tout le monde izi.

- J'peux vous aider, si vous voulez, vous avez quoi comme caméra ?

J'imagine que c'est un vieux truc tout pourri datant de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale comme leurs idéologies et leurs fringues, vous savez le genre de caméra à pellicule où on doit tourner une petite manette pour qu'elle marche ?

Major se tourne vers Doc et lui fait un signe de la tête. Il sort de la pièce. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais qu'à filmer je n'aurais même pas à me battre et tout ! aha, je n'avais jamais pensé que mes études pourraient me sauver...Ou pas, d'ailleurs, y'a pas longtemps, y'a deux photographes de guerre qui sont morts... Mais au moins, ils se font tuer par les autres, pas parce qu'ils sont trop cons pour tenir une arme dans le bon sens. Ils ont une excuse, eux !

Doc revient donc je me tourne vers eux. Ils ont autant de goût pour les caméras que pour les hôtels.

Une P2 ! Une P2, les gens ! Non, pas le film, la caméra ! Je n'en ai tenu qu'une, quand je devais l'apporter au réalisateur de mon stage ! Je me mets littéralement à baver dessus. D'ailleurs, si je bavais, est-ce que je baverai du sang ? (Question existentielle sur ma nouvelle vie de vampire n°1)

Il a un peu de peine à la poser sur la chaise où j'avais mon cul un peu avant.

- Elle vous convient ? me fait le Major en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous rigolez ? Bien sûr, elle me convient tout à fait ! Où est-ce que vous l'avez achetée ?

Moment de flottement.

- Où on l'a troufée, Doc ? demande le Major.

- Dans les mains d'un journaliste, répond Doc.

- Allemand ?

- Ar, je ne sais pas trop, est-ce important ?

Bon, ils l'ont piquée. Bien... Au moins, ils ne savant pas que cette caméra coûte un million cinq et ils pourront me la filer sans problème.

- Attendez, je sais comment on va faire pour voir ça, je me lance.

Parce que, les amis, je suis en plein entretien d'embauche ! C'est soit journaliste de guerre, soit soldat ! Je suis pas un soldat, je suis lâche, moi, j'ai pas envie de faire la guerre et le sang, ça me donne la nausée. Je suis un vampire ridicule.

Je farfouille parmi toooous les câbles qui pendouillent des écrans. Ils doivent faire une collection de câbles inutiles. J'ai même vu un câble à IPod à un moment et pas de IPod chez eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, je trouve le FireWire et je branche à la caméra. Quelques petits bugs plus tard je m'aperçois qu'ils ont une carte graphique de merde (pas étonnant, c'est majoritairement des PCs leurs machins...) et que les cartes mémoires de la caméra sont pleines. Ils sont un peu choses quand je leur explique qu'elle n'a pas retenu ce qu'ils avaient filmé en dernier parce qu'il faut vider la caméra dès fois. Enfin, ils sont contents parce que j'ai l'air intelligente et ils me laissent faire. J'importe donc le tout sur Movie Maker (vous m'imaginez utiliser Movie Maker, moi ? Moi, la grande fan de Final Cut Pro ? Enfin, passons, on est en temps de guerre !)

En fait, je crois que je n'aurais pas du importer tous les fichiers. Non seulement car, grâce à moi, nous avons réussi à remplir l'ordinateur du Major qui n'acceptera désormais plus le moindre fichier. Mais ils veulent filmer avec cette caméra, oui ou non ?

Au bout de mon périple, on s'installe, la caméra sur mes genoux pour voir ce qui a été filmé.

Ça commence avec un simple reportage où une blondasse explique qu'il y a des meurtres dans la maison qui est juste derrière elle et apparemment, on se croirait dans la campagne londonienne. Alors, soudainement (mieux que dans un film d'horreur, je vous assure !) un zombi apparait derrière la fille et la bouffe. J'en reste sur le cul et heureusement que je suis assise. Puis, le zombi bouffe aussi le mec qui tient la caméra et qui fait un mauvais choc dans l'herbe. J'assiste en direct à un festin de zombis. C'est crade. Je crois que même dans Braindead, j'ai pas eu autant envie de vomir.

Bon, vous avez un aperçu de films de zombis particulièrement bien faits ? Voilà, imaginez donc ce que je suis en train de voir avec, cette fois-ci, la certitude que c'est du vrai, un film comme ça. Sans ketchup ni maquillage...

Puis, je ne vous raconte pas non plus les délires de soldats, les interrogatoires etc... Si un jour je sors de là vivante, faîtes-moi penser à garder la caméra et les rushes. Je suis sûre que je peux devenir très riche avec ça.

Les vidéos s'arrêtent. L'ordinateur est vidé. Moi aussi, assise lamentablement sur la chaise à côté du Major. Celui-ci me regarde avec ses grands yeux derrière ses lunettes :

- Fous êtes embauchée ! Bienfenue à Millénium !

Oh, choc. C'est le seul entretien d'embauche que je réussis et il faut que ce soit en tant que vampire-filmeuse chez des nazis.

Mais j'ai pas tellement le temps de dire quoique ce soit, y'a une espèce de p'tit aryen qui sort de nulle part, pile devant moi avec un «Yahooooou !» qui ressemble plus à un «Miaouuuu !» (vous m'excuserez les bruitages pas toujours réussis) qui va d'ailleurs très bien avec ses oreilles bizarres posées sur son crâne. Bon, je pense que, si vous menez une vie à peu près normale, vous n'avez jamais eu affaire à cette situation, moi non plus. Alors j'ai eu un vieux réflexe qu'il faudrait vraiment que je perde. Je lui ai foutu un coup de Rangers. Fort. Décuplé avec ma force de Vampire.

Il est allé s'écraser sur le mur d'en face avec un «sloptch» et un «crak» aspergeant le papier peint de sang et d'organes. Je restais là, tétanisée par mon premier meurtre. Tout ça à cause d'un réflexe débile ! J'ai envie de pleurer ! C'est triste ! J'ai tué un pauvre petit garçon qui imitait le chat et... et...

Et il ré-apparait aux côtés du Major en très bonne santé. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas rematérialisé devant moi, il aurait eu un autre coup. Je crois que je le regarde bizarrement avec la bouche légèrement entr-ouverte parce qu'il rigole. Comme si c'était normal de voir des gens apparaître et se régénérer ! Il sourit avec sa bouille d'ange et penche la tête sur le côté pour mieux observer ma tête déconfite. Le Major en profite pour faire les présentations :

- Schrödinger, foici Fraulein Elizabetha.

- Dis bonjour ! enjoint tout de suite le Dok.

- Guten Morgen Fraulein ! fait-il de sa petite voix trop mignonne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes ! (dit celle qui vient de l'exploser sur le mur quelques minutes plus tôt)

- Bonjour, fis-je à mon tour, sans même essayer de prononcer son nom.

- Le Capitaine vous attend à la salle d'entraînement, m'annonce joyeusement le p'tit.

- Arh, très bien, merci Schrödinger, Dok, accompagnez la Fraulein, ordonne le Major.

Celui-là, il a beau être un p'tit gros en uniforme blanc, je ne suis pas très rassurée d'être à côté de lui et j'aurais certainement pas aimé être du côté inverse. Derrière ses sourire,s je sens une sorte de menace constante et même si je n'aime vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive, je n'ai pas non, plus envie de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Et si vous m'accusez d'être une collabo, c'est bien parce que vous n'avez pas vu les vidéos que je viens de voir sur l'ordinateur. Franchement, 'faudrait être taré pour vouloir être contre lui. C'est un psychopathe ce mec !

Et moi, je suis un Vampire à son service.

Je sors dans le couloir avec Dok, la caméra à la main. Un peu plus loin je vois un attroupement de soldats nazis en uniformes, visiblement très intéressés par ce que dit une voix qui ressemble étrangement à celle du p'tit aryen. je prête l'oreille pour voir s'il ne s'agirait pas d'un plan d'évasion ou d'une mission où je pourrais possiblement être envoyée... Pour tout commentaire, je ne vous dirais que ce que j'ai entendu :

- ... jupe noire, courte, mince, cheveux bleus, portait du D, au moins...

J'ai dis que je le trouvais mignon il y a quelques secondes ? Oubliez ça. Ils sont tous barges ici...

Dok secoue la tête et se détourne, me montrant la voie. On descend un autre étage et je crois qu'on est proches de la réception. Quelques soldats nettoient leurs armes et discutent dans les couloirs; Tous saluent Dok très respectueusement. Il doit être super doué. En fait, je l'aime bien ce Dok, c'est franchement la personne la plus respectueuse que j'aie rencontrée depuis la session moulin dans mon appartement. D'ailleurs, j'ai même envie de lui demander ce qu'il est advenu de mon copain grâce auquel toute cette merde m'est arrivée dessus.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps : on arrive très vite au parking qui est vide de toutes voitures. Enfin, il reste toujours deux tanks, quoi... Tanks datant au moins de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, comme un peu tout ici, j'ai l'impression...

Là, c'est du sérieux. Il y a une ligne de mecs qui tirent comme es malades sur le mur d'en face qui est déjà bien criblé de balles. D'ailleurs Dok doit me prendre le bras pour que je n'aille pas n'importe où avec ma caméra. (enfin, c'est leur caméra, mais bon, j'me comprend quoi...)

Dok m'amène plus loin, vers le fond près de deux tanks. Là, plusieurs hommes travaillent sur des cartes en parlant un allemand qui ressemble pas à celui de Rammstein. Ils me jettent à peine un regard et je comprend que ce qu'ils font, c'est du sérieux. Il m'arrête au du mur du fond, près d'une table surchargée avec de nombreuses armes. Je frissonne rien qu'à les voir. Je vais vraiment devoir manipuler tout ça ?

Pour le coup, je n'ai plus de place pour poser ma caméra et elle commence à être lourde. Je fronce les sourcils, regarde à droite, à gauche et trouve un peu plus loin un porte-armes très bizarre qui est assez grand et large et porte des ceintures et des ceintures de grenades et des fusils. Ah, je vais poser ma caméra par là, elle sera en sécurité. Je m'approche et, après un examen minutieux du porte-arme, je glisse la caméra dans une sorte de creux entre la branche principale et une autre, un peu plus fine qui forme une espèce d'arc. On devait sûrement caser les sacs ici. Je pose ma caméra et...

Le porte-armes bouge.

Je fais un bond en arrière, lâchant la caméra là où elle était ! Ils sont fous ! Ils ont du mobilier qui bouge ! Dok ricane un peu derrière moi et me tapote l'épaule pour essayer de me réconforter de ma frayeur d'avant. Mais ça ne marche pas car le porte-armes bouge encore et... il se tourne vers moi ! Un porte-armes tueur ! Il a été maudit lui-aussi !

- Fraulein, je vous présente le Capitaine...

Ah...


End file.
